gemchakrafandomcom-20200214-history
Arms/Hands
Shoulders: Are you carrying too many burdens? Do you ** Shoulders: Where we carry the weight of the world, fear of responsibility, woman in particular store a lot here. ** Arms and hands: Are extensions of the heart centre, express love and emotion. Arms: Express the heart centre love, enable us to move, connection to the external world. Who or what are you holding on to? Are you afraid to let go? Who or what would you like to embrace? ** Upper Arm: Strength to act, fear of being discouraged. Elbow: Connects the strength of the upper arms to the action of the forearm. ** Forearm: Means of attaining goals, fear of inferiority. ** Hands: Associated with giving (right hand) and receiving (left hand, and the details of life. It represents holding onto reality, reaching goals, fear of action. What issues or situation can you not handle? always put yourself last in your list of priorities? Is your life too stressful? Shoulder Blades Open and Balanced: You have a feeling of freedom and a deep sense of the meaning of life and the universe p.211, and feel your will to be in harmony with the Divine Will p.76. You have a well-developed will-power and a willingness to really live life p.70; you are driven to embrace your life, enjoy it, learn from it, use it to grow personally, and discover your Divine origins p.131. Overactive: You are impulsive and lacking in caution, especially in situations where caution is required p.70 Malfunctioning: (e.g. active but rotating anti-clockwise) You see the universe as a hostile place, and you react aggressively to your environment pp.76-7 Blocked: You lack will-power and motivation; you have a fear of life and cannot put your heart into actions p.70. You feel burdened, hopeless, and full of melancholy p.211, and sometimes even lack the will to live p.70. Element: Hindu Tantra - Air (Smoke-coloured Star); Tibetan Buddhism -Mind or Spirit Elbow (left) Chakra These chakras, on either side of the elbows, are similar in purpose to the Knee Chakras. In fact, the prayer state-bent knees, palms together (bent elbows), and lowered head-opens the devotional chakra and allows great openness to higher, more spiritual realms. The body joins in the prayer with its energy, enhancing the spiritual connection. Blocked elbow chakras lead to great self-centeredness. The colours for this are yellow gold in colour. Complimenting crystal is rose quartz. This chakra governs and is the zone of feelings toward home and family issues. Chakras, one in each elbow, are connected to the second and third chakras. Elbow chakras are located on the inside point of the elbow; their task is to accept and limit our relations. Disturbances in these chakras show as an inability to say ?yes? or ?no?. The left elbow chakra controls our emotional perseverance and the right our intellectual perseverance. When someone has problems lifting at the elbow it means they have problem in lifting things in other areas of consciousness also. Elbow (right) Chakra The left elbow chakra controls our emotional perseverance, and the right our intellectual perseverance. As viewed from the fingertips when the arm is stretched straight out to the side horizontally, palm up, “I am a way to the Promised Land. I try to get you to use this route, but you seldom pay any attention to me.” Contains a guide to where you want to go for what you are learning. It is the future of your path planned out. Both at the inner and outer elbows there are minor chakric points. The elbow chakric points are associated with one’s ability to be ‘flexible’ and there is also a relation to that of ‘ego boundaries’. There is also an aspect of consciousness associated with these areas of the body. You area of the elbows where the arm falls is located in the Solar Plexus Chakric region. The fact is, all of us are and have been wounded on some or other level. This has resulted in a block in the flow of Cosmic Light through our knee and elbow chakras – two vital chakra sets linked to our ability to flow with life and be flexible. The elbows govern our barriers regarding relationships. The front of the foot connects to the knees and elbows in coordination with the physical body, this is how diverse the chakra system is. Never take locations for granted. RIGHT WRIST Main chakra = "I make building materials out of thoughts." Thought forms are made here. (Only up-down and left-right energy points) (2) Access to the whole physical world and astral worlds only. (1) Access to everywhere else. (5) Provides the astral furnishings and surroundings. Nature, pretty things, whatever you are comfortable with and future things. (6) Provides the furnishings appropriate to where you go physically. Manifesting the physical happenings, events, etc. (9) Contains a nebulous substance used to build the dwelling. It is manifesting energy. Ectoplasm. (10) The foundation for the future dwelling. (13) Repository where the spiritual currency (energy) from the game board operation is received and stored as a means of checks and balances. However from the beginning of time, the incoming spiritual currency (energy) from the game board had been transmuted and diverted to the "dark" world for the maintenance and manifestation of Dark by Lucifer. This Divine intentional diversion allowed the use of free will in how we elect to ascend from the third density starting point back to the Creator, using "time" as the separator of events. When this was discovered by the authors of this report, we asked, on behalf of all sentient creatures who use this "game board circuit" to operate in this Universe, that the Creator restore the original intended function. It is our understanding that this has been authorized and it is gradually being restored to those working for the expansion of light. Both AA Michael and AA Lucifer and others are working to restore the original intended function which allows greatly expanded creative ability, such as manifesting thoughts into physical reality, if intended for the highest good of all. (14) Keeps track of the exchange of energy (spiritual currency) between those who have chosen to work together on the game board of this reality to help others learn their lessons, so that the energies remain in balance. This chakra had been diverted from the beginning of Creation to take the returning spiritual currency (energy) from the Dark portion of Reality (see below) and "launder" it, that is, raise this "dark" energy vibration up to a level that as it was recirculated, it kept humanity below the level of self awareness of our true potential until the time for the Divine free will experiment to reach completion. LEFT WRIST Main chakra = where events in your lifetime are crystallized. Contains the permanent records of all your past lives. (1) Contains the crystal palace that is still nebulous and under construction. The last crystal solidifies the day you leave this incarnation. Each person has his/her own structure that is built with crystals. It prepares you for Paradise. This is only if the person is not ready for ascension at the end of this incarnation. (2) Contains a huge, brown, opaque crystal with facets, and the largest flat side is up. (record keeper crystal) It is half buried in the ground. "I take you to no-man's-land." This means your final destination. Home base. It is the foundation on which your crystal "palace" will be laid, so that is why the brown (dirt) color of the crystal. (5) Sleep zone, where you don't dream - just rest and nothing else. You need a certain amount of time to just "be" so that info can be processed and stored for future use. No astral travel during this time. (6) "I let you know when it is time to rest. It is important that you rest so that you can process the information you have just gotten." (9) Lets in information from the teachers in your life, or whoever you are learning from. Everything that you are being taught relates to the DNA. (10) Discerns what to allow in. Discriminates between what information is coming to you. (13) These are the crystals being worked on. They are hexagonal with two large faces opposite each other The larger sides are opaque, and the smaller ones permit an inside view, where the lifetime can be viewed from different perspectives depending on where you look inside the crystal. Each crystal is like an Akashic record for that particular lifetime. (14) This is where the crystals are made. "I am making crystals for your palace." There is only one crystal per lifetime, and it is a record keeper of all you have done in that particular lifetime. The length is determined by how many lessons you have experienced (not necessarily learned) in one lifetime. palm chakras can be used to channel healing energies to ourselves and others as well as to receive impressions of the energy of a person, room, situation, etc. When our heart and hands are connected properly, the outer flow of heart-chakra (fourth chakra) energy can be controlled by our hands. For those of you who have healthy hand chakras can actually translate the information of your healthy chakra system out into the world. They can also receive help, gifts, compliments and loving advice, without losing their center. All of these things are given without creating guilt, indebtedness, or recriminations. The sending function can be used to send healing energy, room clearing, charging objects such as crystals and as a channel for various energy purposes such as for blessing, thankfulness and protection. While it is possible to raise and use our own personal energy for healing this can be draining. 'If you are Right handed ': Your Right Hand is positively charged and sends or gives energy. It emits the energy that "makes things happen". Your Left hand is negatively charged, and receives energy. It emits the energy that "allows things to happen". 'If you are Left handed ': Your Left Hand is positively charged and sends or gives energy. It emits the energy that "makes things happen". Your Right hand is negatively charged, and receives energy. It emits the energy that "allows things to happen". Maintain a free - flowing passageway for your energy flow that extends from your Crown down along your spine to the palm of your hands and on further right through to the soles of your feet. In the middle of your soles, are two more important chakras that keep you grounded to the Earth's energy. Our longevity is related to our ability to integrate and synchronize our energy with the Earth's energy, and the energy of other people. The left arm is involved with the future or energy coming toward you and your physical body. The right arm is involved with the past or energy leaving the body. The back side of the left arm integrates the unconscious being with the front of the arm and the conscious being. The left arm navigates this space-time and allows for the left side of the body to be included in incoming conscious energy, as well as, outgoing unconscious energy in the back of the body. This gives the being living in the body an opportunity to bring consciousness to unconsciousness with a wave of the arm. Sensitive to touch and to healing The chakras of the hands are very sensitive to touch and to healing both ourselves and the energy of others we come into contact with literally through touch. Touch links our energy field with the energy fields of others. This includes, animals, plants, and all living things. They can also pick up the energy “story” of objects and the vibration set on them by others who may have held them in the past. Psychometry is the ability of telling the story of an object through touch. I have not personally experienced this ability so I do not know much about the way it works. I have, however, worked with people’s energy through the placing of hands near the physical body and have experienced energetic connection and change. The hands are fascinating and powerful extensions of our physical senses and provide us with the intake and output of creative flow